


There's Something About Sam

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Sam Wilson, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but i'll be damned if i'll waive my right to use it, i can't believe that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: this is just smut because i am in love with the thought of Steve and a female Sam Wilson.i changed the title bc i can't believe i never thought of that. dafuq is wrong with me





	There's Something About Sam

Steve's not even watching the TV anymore. He's too busy working up the courage to ask for what he wants even though he's been dating Sam for three years now and he doubts his girlfriend or  _any_  girlfriend would mind what he wants to do.

"Hey, um, Sam?"

"What's up?" She asks, not taking her eyes off Tyra Banks as she gives another contestant a makeover. 

"Could you do me a favor? Well, it's not really so much of a favor since I think we both enjoy it, but, um, I don't know maybe you're not in the mood or something and that's fine if that's true but I was just wondering if-"

She laughs and pauses the TV to look over at him and his flaming cheeks. "Damn, you're really nervous, huh?" She wriggles her eyebrows up and down, "Must be sex related to make good ole fashioned Steve Rogers blush like  _that._  Just spit it out, baby, you can do it."

"Shut up."

She laughs again but nods for him to carry on.

"Could I, um...eat you out?"

Sam's eyes become hooded and she smirks at him from across the couch. "You want that, huh?" She spreads her legs to unbutton her high waisted shorts and pull down the long fly, "I don't know why, but sure."

Steve feels himself blush more as the washed out denim hits the floor and he moves to kneel in front of her. "I just like the taste of you. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

Samantha smiles and shakes her head, "Not at all. Is it cool if I keep watching though?"

"Yeah, sure. It's gonna be like that movie you like so much."

She snorts and nods at him in surprise, "Yeah,  _There's Something About Mary_ , I'm surprised you remembered."

"Mmhm." Steve can't do more than hum because he's already nosing his way between her thighs and breathing in the lustful scent through her panties. There's nothing special or inherently sexy about them -- they actually have a printed pattern of popsicles but Steve just finds it cute. 

He hears the TV resume behind him and begins to indulge himself. Steve's hands travel smoothly up Sam's legs, holding her knees to push her legs even further apart. Breathing heavily he tentatively flicks out his tongue to swipe over the cotton, Sam's thighs twitching in answer. His hands slide up to hold her hips and Steve yanks her forward to get his mouth on her better, mouthing at her labia and clit. He can hear as much as feel Sam give a sigh above him and Steve moves to tug her panties down her thighs so they're stretched between her spread ankles. 

Steve rubs the tip of his nose between her folds and presses it against the hard bone of her pelvis to drag his tongue long and slow over the slit of her cunt, groaning to himself as the liquid and taste fills his mouth. 

"Fuck." Steve takes a moment to breathe before willfully diving back in for more.

He takes to lapping at her in what at first appears to be harmless kitten licks but soon turn into the salvation of a man starved. Sam's hand combs through his hair to hold the back of his head to her and they both moan in tandem. Steve curls his tongue into the quivering hole so generously offered to him to chase the salty sweet juices that are now flowing freely and whines in the back of his throat. 

Sam arches into him against the back of the couch and he can easily envision her throwing her head back.

"It's good, Stevie, so good." 

Steve doesn't do more than hum against her, opening his mouth to suck her swollen clit between his teeth and knead it gently. He slips his hands up, one taking the job of sliding two fingers into her sex while the other's thumb rubs circles into her clitoris. Sam's legs jerk and she hisses out a curse between her teeth as Steve prods his tongue in amongst his digits.

"God, I wanna fuck you."

"Yeah?" She asks, her voice breathless and raspy in the way he loves.

"Mmhm, but I want you to come just like this first." Steve looks up at her hooded eyes and asks, "Do you think you could do it without my fingers, Sammy? Come just from my mouth, hm?"

"Yes." She whines, pushing her hips out to him. 

Steve smiles and removes his fingers to replace it solely with his mouth, licking into her desperately and cupping her ass with his hands to pull her forward for more. When he feels her thighs start to clench and flex around him he knows she's riding the edge and purposely rubs his nose against her clit to finish her off. Sam's cry is high and desperate as she shakes and throbs against him and Steve happily swallows every drop that trickles out of her, greedily licking his lips when she settles. 

"Feel good?" He asks, rubbing his hands up and down her bare thighs. 

Sam nods her head and gives him a love drunk smile, before pulling her foot out of her underwear and pulling him up against her.

"God, I love you." She whispers, her breath hot as she surges forward and kisses him, her tongue swiping carelessly against his. Steve whimpers when her hand grabs him through his pants and he helplessly bucks against her grip with a whine.

"What do you want, huh? After that performance I'll give you anything -- take your pick." She breathes, her lips moving against his with every word.

Steve swallows as she slides his belt through the loops and throws it carelessly to the side. "I want to fuck you. Can I fuck you?"

"Whatever you want, Daddy, it's yours."

"Let me just go get-"

"I'm on the pill, Steve, c'mon." Sam lies back and shifts to rest against the arm of the couch and spreads herself open with two fingers, grinding up against the air in a sexy show. 

Steve feels his cock jerk in his underwear and hastily shoves them out of the way along with his pants to get it out. Shuffling over to her Steve gives it a few slow strokes before nosing into Sam's neck and hiking her legs up onto his hips. He kisses the hot skin of her neck as he pushes into her and shudders as he's swallowed down into hot, tight heat. 

"Sh-shit." 

Sam laughs breathlessly and throws her arms around his neck, swerving her hips enticingly. Her nails dig into the mounds of his ass and Steve groans once more as he slides out of her to quickly plunge back in. 

Sam tips her head back and closes her eyes, making the most beautiful sounds every time he's cradled within her again; and Steve can't stop himself from ripping two holes into the couch arms and slamming into her harder. 

"Fuck, you're so tight and just..fucking perfect." Steve bites out, overwhelmed by the wet glide into her and the indescribable texture of her walls. He gives two more strong thrusts that shove Samantha higher before he feels himself start to give out.

"I wanted to make it good for you, but I don't think I can last very long, I'm sorry."

Sam shakes her head and cups his cheeks, "Don't be sorry. I already came, just let go, Steve. I'm here."

Steve moans and lets go of all senses of rhythm, shoving into her with abandon before wrenching his eyes shut with a cry and coming into her with his hips pressed firmly against hers. He curses and stills above Sam, pressing a soft kiss to her lips before pulling out and laying next to her on his side. 

"That was good." 

He nods, "Yep."

Steve raises his hand and Sam slaps him a high five.


End file.
